I Just Want You
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Casey is convince that Derek is ashame that they love each other. What would Derek have to do to make Casey believe that he loves her no matter what?


**Hey I'm back... I made this long time ago but it's all messed up.**

**As always I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Derek and Casey were in Derek room cuddling. Having just a great time. It had been month since both had said their feeling but nobody knew... it was just a secret. Casey wonder every day why... she didn't like the idea of girls all over Derek. Even if he didn't date them it was still painful. "Derek?" Casey whispers.

"What is it Case?" Derek said without opening his eyes. He loved those days with Casey... he just love her.

"Are you ... ashame of us?" Casey ask.

"What? Where did you get that crazy idea" Derek said siting up. He was very alert now.

"Well... why do we keep our relationship secret?" Casey asks.

"Well Casey think about what the people will think" Derek said.

"So you are ashame" Casey said. She got up from the bed.

"Wait that not what I meat" Derek said."Forget it Derek" Casey said and stomp to her room slamming his door. Derek let out a a frustrated sigh as he let himself fall back into bed. How was he going yo fix this? He didn't want to lose her, it took him to long to accept that he couldn't live without her. All of the sudden his door flew open, smiling Marti run up to Derek and jump on him.

"Hey Smerek" Marti said smiling until he saw that her brother didn't smile "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing Smarty" Derek said he said as he patted her head softly.

"Singing solve everything Smerek" Marti said looking at her favorite brother with a grin.

"You know Smarti that is a great idea ... you are geneus" Derek said giving Marti a kiss on the forehead. He knew the perfect way.

The next day got up early and went to school early... she didn't want to see Derek he was still hurt. When she got there she notice the couple being extra romantic then she remember it was valentine's day and she didn't have no one to spended with. "Great" she sigh. The principal had call all the school for a reunion.

"Great another speech from Mrs. Boring" Casey heard Emily sigh as well, she was not in the mood to held up in a cold room with couple making out next to her.

"Hello students, I have call you here for the matter of love. You see I received a call into my office this morning, from this this boy asking me to do him a favor so he can show this girl he loves her" the principal said. Great just what Casey needed."Without further waiting, here is Derek" and Derek and the rest of his band except Casey of course appeared in stage. Casey was really confused. She heard girls shouting at Derek like fan girls. She could hear her own best friend yelled.

"Oh, I've been waiting too long for this moment" Emily said she drooled over Derek who stood in front of the stage scanning the crowd.

"Hello everyone" Derek began. "I'm here this morning because I love this girl and I've been hiding it for to long" He took a deep breath and smile. "Casey... This one is for you" Derek said making the whole place go silence. Casey could swear everyone was looking at her. The music began to play, she listen to it and recognized it as her own song that she had wrote but Derek had turned down.

Derek- _**You know how you drive me crazy**_

_**You know how i need you baby**_

_**I'm addicted to you and your feeling me too**_

_**Maybe, Maybe, Maybe**_

Casey was in shock. Derek was actually singing to her song to her not caring about the school, his rep and other people, which they were equally shock

Derek_**- You know how to tease me baby**_

_**How you make me feel so hasy**_

_**And I'm spinning around cuz your telling me how**_

_**Maybe, Maybe, Maybe**_

"Casey! Casey!" Casey heard Emily called her. She turn around to see her best friend smiling at her. "What the hell are you waiting for go up there " Emily yelled but Casey was to shock to move.

Derek- _**My religion is the voice of your heart**_

_**Always looking for a minimal sinhg**_

_**My religion is the voice of your heart**_

_**I really need you... don't let me down**_

All_**- Give me just a little chance**_

_**Give me just a little time**_

_**I've been waiting so long all I need is your love**_

_**Give me a just a little something**_

Derek look at the crowd but found out that Casey sit was empty... she left. She didn't love him as he thought. He would have thought that the great Derek will ever fall in love.

All-_**Give me just a little chance**_

_**Give me just a little time**_

_**I've been waiting so long all i need is your love**_

_**Give me a just a little something**_

_**You are my philosophy**_

_**My relive my every thing**_

_**You are my philosophy**_

_**And I'm gonna getcha**_

_**You know what i mean**_

A tear run down from Derek eyes, but then he heard her voice take over the next verse. He look to he side to find her smiling at him.

Casey- _**You know how to drive me crazy**_

_**You know how i need you baby**_

_**I'm addicted to you and you feeling me too**_

_**Maybe, Maybe, Maybe**_

Derek couldn't hold the grin. Casey smile... she notice that everyone was in shock again.

Casey-_** You know how to tease me baby**_

_**How to make me feel so hazy**_

_**And I'm spinning around cuz you are telling me how**_

_**Maybe, Maybe, Maybe**_

Both-_** My religion is the voice of your heart**_

_**Always looking for a minimal sinhg**_

_**My religion is the voice of your heart**_

_**I really need you**_

_**Don't let me down**_

All**- **_**Give me just a little chance**_

_**Give me just a little time**_

_**Ive been waiting so long all i need is your love**_

_**Give me a just a little something**_

Both- _**you are my philosophy**_

_**My relive my everything**_

_**You are my philosophy**_

_**And im gonna getcha**_

_**You know what i mean**_

All- _**Give me just a little chance**_

_**Give me just a little time**_

_**I've been waiting so long all i need is your love**_

Both-_**Give me a just a little something**_

Right when the song ended Derek took Casey by the waist and kiss her. The place went silence again. When they parted they both were smiling they didn't care about the world... just them. Then an unexpected noise came... the school started cheering. This made both smile even more. "I thought you hated that song" Casey said.

" I do but for you I will sing all the sappy song in the world ... Just to make you stay with me" Derek said with a smirk. Casey smile and hug Derek. "Oh and Happy valentine Day Babe" Derek said and they both shared a passionate kiss.

The end

* * *

**Well that's about it! **

**Hope you all like it. **

**PLease review**


End file.
